My Cutie Boy
by Clvrmonds
Summary: [CHAP 4 UPDATE!] Kai, Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun dan Chen sedang mengikuti kegiatan tengah semester sekolah nya di sebuah desa. Apa yang akan mereka temukan? EXO Kaisoo/BaekYeol and Other.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Cutie Boy**

**Author : Clvrmonds**

**Cast : KaiSoo, BaekYeol, HunHan, KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin. (EXO)**

**Genre : Romance, Humor.**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to their self and GOD! But story is mine!**

Don't like, Don't Read!

**Happy fun for reading **٩**(͡**๏**̮͡**๏**)**۶**.**

S.M. High School

"ChenChen, kau lihat tiang listrik tidak?" tanya namja berperawakan tinggi itu.

"Aish! Hyung! Kau ini! Panggilan macam apa itu? Menjijikkan sekali! Dan lagi siapa yang kau maksud dengan tiang listrik? Di sini kan hanya kau yang seperti tiang listrik." Cerca namja berpipi tirus yang di panggil ChenChen oleh namja tinggi dan blonde itu.

"Yak! Aku ini bukan tiang listrik, tapi aku namja yang tampan dan berkharisma! ChenChen!" Narsis namja tinggi itu.

"Hyungdeul! Jangan ribut saja, ini masih pagi tau! Chen hyung, yang di maksud Kris hyung tiang listrik itu adalah Chanyeol hyung. Dan kau Kris hyung kau memang bukan tiang listrik tapi tiang bendera!" Amuk sang White Man kepada dua orang sahabat nya yang membuat pagi nya menjadi suram.

"Yak! Maknae terkutuk! Eh Sehunnie kau tahu Chanyeol tidak ?" tanya namja yang bernama Kris itu.

"Dia sedang ngorok di bantal bakpao milik Chen hyung. Sudah kalian berdua jangan mengganggu ku lagi! Pergi sana! Bikin pagi ku suram saja kalian" amuk sang Maknae Devil sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sehun tak habis pikir kenapa sahabat-sahabat nya selalu saja bertengkar di pagi hari.

"Ck! Dasar maknae tidak tau di untung….APAAH?! Hyung! Kris hyung! apa yang tadi Sehunnie bilang?! Chanyeol sedang apa?!" teriak Chen

"Sedang ngorok di bantal bakpao mu …"

"APAA! AKAN KUBAKAR RAMBUT KRIWUL NYA ITU!" heboh Chen dan sedang berlarian menuju kelas untuk melabrak namja yang kita ketahui Chanyeol yang sedang tidur di alam damai nya di bantal kesayangannya bahkan mungkin Chanyeol sedang membuat peta Korea.

"Astagaa, kenapa teman-teman ku seperti itu semua…" Kata Kris yang sedang merutuki nasib nya sambil memijat-mijat pelipis nya. Tidak sadarkah Kris bahwa dirinya pun tak jauh beda dengan teman-temannya…

~O.O~

_Kantin_

"Hei Yeol! Sini temani aku makan!" teriak namja yang kita ketahui adalah Kris.

"He-yo! Kris hyung! Ada apa ? Tadi pagi kau mencari ku?" tanya seseorang bernama Chanyeol.

"Yeol, kenapa muka mu kusut begitu?" tanya Kris yang heran karena melihat sahabatnya itu tidak memancarkan aura Happy Virus nya itu.

"Kau tau, tadi aku di hajar habis-habisan oleh Chen. Mana Chen terus-terusan ngomong sepanjang pelajaran. Tak taukah suara cempreng nya itu sangat mengganggu kehidupan sekitar nya.."

PLETAK!

"Yak! Siapa yang berani memukul ku!.." Teriak Chanyeol dan langsung menoleh ke arah orang yang memukul nya. Dia akan bersumpah akan mencekik orang itu.

"AKU! KENAPA?!" sembur orang yang memukul Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol langsung melotot dan langsung menekuk mukanya. Ya, Chen. Orang yang memukulnya tadi. Terkadang Chanyeol takut pada Chen, walaupun Chen bertubuh lebih pendek dan kecil darinya tapi Chen punya tenaga yang kuat untuk memukulnya.

"Mangkanya jangan suka ngomongin orang. Mana ngatain suara ku cempreng lagi. Kamu belum tau sih Yeol, suara ku itu merdu tiada duanya…"

"hah… sudah sudah jangan bertengkar. Aku mau membicarakan suatu hal pada kalian." tengah Kris. Ia tak mau Chen meneruskan ke narsis-annya itu.

"Apa hyung? Sehun kan juga ingin tau hyuung?~" rengek Sehun yang datang secara tiba-tiba dan dengan seenak nya duduk mendesak di antara Chen dan Chanyeol sambil menangkup kan kedua tangannya di pipinya. Sangat aneh memang maknae kita ini.

"heh maknae! Seenaknya sendiri saja kau ini! Pergi sana, ini pembicaraan orang dewasa. Dan jangan bertingkah seperti itu, menjijikkan!" Cerca Chanyeol.

Kadang Chanyeol tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa maknae nya itu adalah orang yang dingin dan tidak perduli dengan sekitar nya tapi terkadang Sehun tiba-tiba manja dan suka melakukan buing-buing di waktu yang salah.

"Sudah sudah, sini Sehun." Kris menyeret Sehun untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Begini, kalian tahu kan kalau kita sudah memasuki tengah semester, tadi kepala sekolah memberitahu ku tentang kegiatan tengah semester yang akan di adakan sekolah. Katanya kegiatan tengah semester kali ini tidak semua siswa yang ikut karena akan merepotkan, jadi hanya perwakilan dari masing-masing kelas saja. Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut menjadi perwakilan kelas kalian masing-masing? Yah sekalian menemaniku juga. Bagaimana?" Terang Kris panjang lebar. Kris adalah ketua osis di sekolah, tidak heran dia adalah satu-satu nya yang paling wibawa di antara teman-teman nya.

"Waaah! Aku mau hyung! Aku kan belum pernah ikut kegiatan seperti itu, hehehe" kata Sehun dengan semangat nya. Ini memang pertama kali nya untuk Sehun, karena dia baru masuk SMA dan belum pernah mengikuti acara-acara seperti itu.

"tapi berapa lama hyung? Dan dimana tempatnya?" tanya Chen.

"mungkin 2 minggu 4 hari, tempat nya yang pasti jauh dari Seoul. Tepatnya pedesaan yang jauh dari keramaian. Baiklah kalian harus ikut! Bagaimana dengan mu Yeol?"

"kalau aku sih oke saja hyung, tapi kenapa harus di desa yang jauh dari keramaian? Aku membenci tempat yang sepi hyung." Chanyeol memang tidak menyukai tempat yang sepi,dia menyukai tempat yang ramai. Menurutnya walaupun di tempat yang ramai tapi dia tidak mengenal siapa pun itu lebih baik daripada di tempat sepi, karena tempat yang ramai itu mempunyai kenyamanan tersendiri untuk Chanyeol, merasa mempunyai banyak teman.

"Sudahlah Yeol, di coba dulu, kan ada kita. Aku jamin kau pasti tidak akan menyesal." kata Kris.

"eh hyung, tapi kalo lama begitu aku akan lama tidak bertemu Luhan hyung dong? Hwaaa, kalau aku merindukannya bagaimana hyung?" Cerca Sehun.

Luhan adalah kakak dari Sehun. Sehun mencintai nya melebihi apapun. Ya, Sehun menyukai kakak kandung nya sendiri.

"kau itu! Jangan manja Sehun! Kau juga harus belajar hidup tanpa hyung mu itu hun. Dia juga punya kehidupan sendiri, seluruh hidup nya tidak akan mungkin hanya untuk mengurusmu. Lagian kalian itu bersaudara, bagaimana pun itu dilarang oleh Tuhan hun. " Tegas Chen. Tumben sekali ia bisa berbicara seperti ini.

Sehun yang di bilang seperti itu langsung mempoutkan bibirnya. "Biarin, yang penting aku sayang Lulu…" katanya dengan suara kecil yang mungkin tidak akan ada yang mendengar nya.

~O.O~

Kris sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang ada di hadapannya, ia sibuk mempersiap kan kegiatan tengah semester yang akan di laksanakan besok yang akan di ikuti oleh setiap perwakilan kelas, sampai ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruang osis nya.

TOK TOK…

"masuk.."

"Hyuuung~" ucap seseorang tadi yang mengetuk pintu dan diikuti oleh namja lain lagi di sebelahnya.

"Oh hai Sehun, ada apa? Tumben mencari ku, biasanya mengusirku. Haha." Tawa Kris mengingat setiap ada dirinya, Sehun selalu mengusir Kris. Kris selalu berpikir bahwa Sehun selalu mengusir dirinya karena Sehun iri dengan ketampanan Kris. Cukup narsis..

"haish! Hyung ini, itu karena aku muak lihat muka mu. Hehe mian hyung." Ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat kedua jari nya membentuk tanda peace.

"hah ya sudahlah, lalu ada apa mencari ku? Dan …" Kris mengamati seorang namja berkulit tan yang ada di sebelah Sehun.

"ah, Kim Jongin imnida.. Kau bisa memanggil ku Kai. Aku ketua klub dance." Ucap namja berkulit tan tadi sambil membungkuk sopan pada Kris.

"ah iya, kau ketua klub dance itu kan? Aku lupa, lalu ada apa kalian kemari?"

"Begini hyung, teman ku Kai ini ingin ikut kegiatan tengah semester yang akan di adakan besok, Kai dan aku kan satu kelas. Perwakilan setiap kelas kan hanya satu orang, sedangkan perwakilan dari kelas ku kan aku hyung. Apa Kai boleh ikut juga?" jelas Sehun.

"emmh, bagaimana ya? Ya sudahlah tidak apa. Masih ada 1 tempat untuk Kai."

"Serius hyung? Waah makasih hyung tumben sekali kau baik padaku." Ucap Sehun dengan senangnya.

"Aku selalu baik pada mu Hun!" kata Kris jengkel.

"Hahahaha baiklah hyung, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ne. Gomawo hyuung~" Ucap Sehun sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ne, jangan lupa besok kumpul jam 7 di sekolah dan persiapkan barang-barang mu dengan baik. Mengerti?"

"Ne hyung. Gomawo hyung." Ucap Kai sambil membungkuk. Lalu menyusul Sehun keluar.

**TBC**

**Sebenernya, ini FF udah di publish beberapa waktu yang lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba ngilang ya? ada yang tau?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Cutie Boy**

**Author : Clvrmonds**

**Cast : KaiSoo, BaekYeol, HunHan, KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin. (EXO)**

**Genre : Romance, Humor.**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to their self and GOD! But story is mine!**

CHAP 2!

Don't like, Don't Read!

**Happy fun for reading **٩**(͡**๏**̮͡**๏**)**۶**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan perwakilan siswa dari S.M High School untuk mengikuti Kegiatan Tengah Semester yang diadakan sekolahnya. Mereka semua akan bersosialisasi dan mencoba mengikuti gaya hidup warga pedesaan yang jauh dari kata modern. Mereka akan dilatih untuk mandiri dan jauh dari keluarga selama 2 minggu, dan lagi mereka akan membagikan sumbangan untuk keluarga maupun sekolah-sekolah yang tidak mampu.

Semua sudah bersiap di bis, tetapi terlihat seseorang yang marah-marah tidak jelas.

"Aduuuh Si Keriting itu kemana sih? Kenapa dari tadi belum datang-datang juga! Kalau begini caranya kita semua bisa terlambat! Chen! Sehun! Coba hubungi Chanyeol!" **!" **Kris terlihat jengkel karena memang ia sangat tidak suka pada orang yang mengulur-ulur waktu. Apalagi semua siswa sudah bersiap berangkat di bis, dan sekarang hanya tinggal Chanyeol lah yang belum datang dan membuat keberangkatan menjadi terlambat dari waktu yang di jadwalkan.

"Aish! Hyung sabar sedikit, tadi kata Chanyeol hyung sudah dekat kok." Ucap sang maknae sambil mengorek-ngorek kuping nya karena dari tadi Kris hanya mengomel saja.

Hosh.. Hosh..

" hyung mian, tadi aku kesiangan, kau tau kan aku tidak bisa bangun pagi hyung.." Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang sambil ngos-ngosan karena berlari dari depan gerbang menuju tempat parkir. Yang diajak bicara hanya men-death glare nya dengan tatapan naga nya. Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah, karena jika Kris sudah begitu akan sangat menyeramkan.

"Cepat masuk bis, kita segera berangkat." Kata Kris dengan dingin nya sembari masuk ke dalam bis.

"Sudahlah ayo Chanyeol hyung masuk." ajak Sehun.

"baiklah.."

~O.O~

Perjalanan dari Seoul menuju desa membutuhkan waktu 4 jam. Terlihat siswa ada yang sedang bermain gitar, bernyanyi, bercerita, makan, bahkan ada yang tidur. Terlihat juga Chen yang sedang mengomel tidak jelas, karena orang yang duduk di sebelahnya, Chanyeol tertidur dengan kepala yang selalu membentur kepala Chen dan jangan lupakan iler (?) yang menghiasi pipi Chanyeol pun ikut nempel di pundak Chen. *astaga

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Aish! Anak ini! Usap iler mu itu! menjijikkan sekali." Chen mendorong kepala Chanyeol sehingga membentur jendela.

Chanyeol yang terbangun karena kepala nya terbentur jendela pun langsung menjitak Chen. Lalu terjadilah pertengkaran diantara keduanya.

Kita tinggalkan Chen dan Chanyeol. Kita lihat percakapan antara duo maknae atau Sehun dan Kai.

"Hun Sehun, kau kenapa sih menciumi handphone mu terus?" Tanya Kai yang sedikit ilfill dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu yang dari tadi menciumi layar handphone nya itu.

"Aku rindu Luhannie kai.. Dari tadi aku telfon tidak diangkat. Huwee.." Mata Sehun sudah sedikit berair. Sehun berfikir, apakah Luhannie nya itu sudah bosan dengan nya.

Kai pun hanya memutar bola mata nya dengan malas. Ia bosan mendengarkan cerita Sehun tentang Luhannie nya itu.

"Kai.."

"hm?"

"kenapa kau ingin ikut acara seperti ini? Bukankah kau itu malah malas ya dengan acara-acara sekolah dan lebih memilih berdiam diri di studio dance, apalagi kita kan akan tinggal di desa dan sepertinya akan membosankan."

Sehun mengingat-ingat saat Kai meminta Sehun untuk ikut kegiatan ini.

**Flashback **

"Hun Sehun.." Kai menepuk pundak Sehun

"hm?" Sehun tetap saja berkutat dengan PSP nya tanpa menoleh pada Kai.

"Aku ingin ikut kegiatan tengah semester dengan mu boleh tidak?"

Sehun sontak menoleh dan melotot kearah Kai.

"Mwoyaa? Kenapa melihat ku seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak apa kan Kai? Mana mungkin seorang Kim Jongin mau ikut acara sekolah seperti itu?" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Kai.

"Aish! Sudahlah, ayo lah jebaal~" pinta Kai

"emh, baiklah. Ayo kita ke Kris hyung sekarang."

"Ngapain?"

"Kau ini! Katanya mau ikut kegiatan, ya kita minta ijin dulu dong, setiap perwakilan kelas itu harusnya cuman satu orang, jadi kita nanti minta ijin pada Kris hyung agar kau bisa ikut." Sehun agak jengkel pada Kai. Kai ini lemot sekali -_-

"Ah arasso, baiklah. Kajja!" Ajak Kai sambil menyeret Sehun.

**Flashback End**

Kai memalingkan wajahnya. Dia memilih diam daripada menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"KAI!" teriak Sehun agak jengkel karena orang yang diajak bicara hanya diam saja.

"Aish! Sehunnie, bisa tidak, tidak usah teriak-teriak seperti itu? Apa ibu mu dulu ngidam sound system?" Balas Kai.

"Ibu ku dulu ngidam Edward Cullen, mangkanya aku tampan." Jawab Sehun asal.

"Cih."

"Cepat jawab, kenapa kau ingin ikut kegiatan ini?"

"Tidak apa. Kau tau kan aku selalu malas jika di sekolah, mangkanya lebih baik aku ikut kegiatan ini, daripada di kelas lebih baik ikut kegiatan seperti ini kan. Enak, tidak bertemu Park Seongsaengnim. Hehe."

Sehun menyipitkan mata nya mendengar jawaban dari Kai. Tidak, ia yakin pasti bukan itu alasan Kai untuk ikut kegiatan ini. Kai pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari nya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Iya, memangnya apa lagi? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" Jawab Kai yakin.

"hhh percaya kok, aku kira kenapa Kai. Kau ini, karena takut bertemu dengan Park Seongsaengnim saja sampai begini. Kau sih terlalu banyak dosa pada Park Seongsaengnim.."

"heh, aku bukan takut, tapi malas melihat mukanya, sudah bosan -_-"

Kai memang selalu menjadi incaran Park Seongsaengnim, karena nilai nya yang selalu di bawah rata-rata dan juga Kai sering membolos. Kai memang sama sekali tidak berminat sekolah di sekolah biasa. Dia ingin sekolah di jurusan seni dan masuk di kelas menari. Tapi impiannya itu pupus begitu saja karena Appa nya menolak keras permintaan Kai, mengingat Kai adalah calon penerus perusahaan milik ayahnya itu. Jika Kai masuk sekolah seni, apa yang akan di dapat tidak akan bisa di pakai untuk memimpin perusahaan nya nanti.

~O.O~

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu 4 jam pun berakhir. Kini mereka sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Chanyeol merenggangkan otot-ototnya, ia sedikit capek karena selama 4 jam yang seharusnya tidur dengan nyenyak tapi ia harus meladeni Chen yang selalu mengajak nya untuk ribut. Chanyeol memperhatikan suasana sekitar nya, sejuk. Ia tidak pernah merasakan udara yang sangat sejuk seperti ini. Dari kecil ia memang hanya di Seoul saja yang hanya penuh dengan gedung-gedung tinggi dan mobil yang berlalu lalang. Ia merasa beruntung bisa ikut ke tempat seperti ini, setidaknya bisa menenangkan hati nya.

**Chanyeol POV**

"Woaah Kris hyung, suasana nya sejuk sekali.." kataku sambil memperhatikan sekitar ku.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan suasananya, aku bilang apa? Pasti kau tidak menyesal Yeol.." jawab Kris hyung, ia terlalu sibuk dengan perkakas nya.

"Kita akan tidur dimana Kris hyung?" tanya Chen

"di Villa ku, tapi kita harus berjalan kaki dulu. Bis tidak bisa masuk kesitu." Jawab Kris.

"Apa cukup dengan anak segini?" tanya ku pada Kris hyung.

:"Cukup kok, ada dua villa bersebelahan."

Aku pun berjalan menuju duo maknae , mereka sedang bertengkar. Aku mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hun Sehun, kenapa barang mu yang kau bawa sedikit sekali?" melihat Sehun hanya membawa 1 tas ransel.

"Hehe, barang yang lainnya aku titipkan Kai.." aku pun menoleh ke arah Kai. Ia terlihat bersusah payah membawa banyak tas.

Aku memukul kepala Sehun.

"Aigoo, kenapa kau biarkan teman mu itu bersusah payah membawa kan barang-barangmu hah? Tega sekali kau ini."

"Aish! Hyung tidak usah memukul kepala! Tadi kita bermain dan bertaruh, dan dia kalah. Jadi, kusuruh saja dia untuk membawa kan barang-barang ku. Hehe"

"Dasar! Maknae terkutuk!" Gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati. Memang sih, korban nya bukan Chanyeol, tapi ia kan merasa kasihan juga pada teman Sehun itu. Aku mencoba mendekati Kai.

"Kai, apa kau perlu bantuan?" tawar ku pada Kai.

"ah, Gomawo hyung. Tidak usah. Ini aku bisa kok membawanya." Jawabnya sambil bersusah payah.

"Ah sudah sini, tidak apa. Maafkan Sehun ya, dia memang suka begitu." Aku pun mencoba membawakan beberapa tas yang kita ketahui itu adalah tas Sehun.

"Ah, tapi hyung.. jika Sehun lihat bagaimana?"

"Kau takut pada Sehun?"

"Tidak sih,tapi kan tadi aku memang yang kalah dalam permainan.."

"Yak! Chanyeol hyung! Kenapa kau membawakan tas ku? Harus nya Kai saja!" teriak Sehun dari belakang.

"Kau ini, tega sekali pada teman mu. Rasakan ini!" aku melempar tas-tas Sehun sembarangan di jalan.

"Hyaaaa! Chanyeol!" Sehun panik saat melihat tas-tas nya berceceran di jalanan.

"Panggil aku Hyung! Maknae! Hahahahaaha, Kai lebih baik kita kabur saja." Ucap ku sambil menyeret Kai untuk kabur.

"Rasakan! Mangkanya jangan suka kurang ajar Maknae!" teriak Chanyeol dalam hati. Lucu sekali jika membayangkan wajah panik Sehun tadi. Hahahaha :D

~O.O~

**Chanyeol Pov**

Aku melihat dua bangunan villa, sederhana tapi menyejukkan. Aku tidak pernah tahu, bahwa Kris hyung juga mempunyai villa seperti ini. Kris hyung adalah orang yang menyukai barang elegan dan mahal, ku kira villa nya akan seperti itu, tapi ternyata sederhana tapi menyejukkan.

"Baiklah, disini ada dua villa, Jonghyun, Jinki, Kibum, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Minho tidur di villa itu. Ini kuncinya." Kris hyung menunjuk villa di sebelah kanan nya dan memberikan kunci nya.

"Sedangkan, aku, Chanyeol, Chen, Sehun, dan juga Kai tidur di villa itu." Kris menunjuk villa di sebelah kiri nya.

Kami pun memasuki villa itu dan beristirahat di sofa sejenak. Sampai datang Kris hyung dengan seseorang namja berwajah angelic.

"Hei, kenalkan ini adalah pemandu kita selama kita berada di desa ini. Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Sebelumnya selamat datang di desa kami, saya yang akan memandu kalian selama berada disini. Perkenalkan Kim Joonmyun imnida, kalian bisa memanggil ku dengan Suho saja bisa." Ucap namja itu sambil membungkuk dengan sopan kepada kami.

"Ah baiklah, Suho. Kegiatan kita hari ini akan mengunjungi sekolah-sekolah.. bagaimana?" tanya Kris hyung

"Ah, bagaimana kalau ke sekolah luar biasa dulu?"

"sekolah.. luar biasa?" tanya ku.

"Iya, di sekolah itu anak-anaknya sepantaran kok dengan kalian. Hanya saja, mereka kurang beruntung seperti remaja lainnya. Nanti kalian akan tahu."

"apa mereka idiot?" pertanyaan muncul dari mulut lancang maknae itu.

BUK!

"aish! Kai! Apa-apaan sih kau ini!" terlihat Kai yang baru saja memukul Sehun. Dan Sehun memberikan death-glare nya pada Kai. Kai hanya acuh saja, tidak memberikan sepatah kata pun pada Sehun. Kurasa tindakan Kai benar, memberi maknae itu sedikit pelajaran karena mulut nya yang amburadul itu.

"maafkan dia ya Suho, dia maknae kami. Mulutnya memang sedikit amburadul." Jelas Kris pada Suho.

Sehun yang di bilang seperti itu hanya melotot pada Kris.

"haha tidak apa kok Kris. Sehun, mereka itu bukan idiot tapi hanya saja kurang sempurna seperti kalian." Terang Suho sambil memberikan senyum manis nya itu.

"oo" hanya kata itu respon dari maknae itu.

**Chanyeol POV End**

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di sekolah luar biasa itu. Bangunan nya lebih menyerupai seperti asrama daripada sekolah. Terlihat Kris, Chen dan juga Sehun membawa beberapa dus bantuan dari mereka untuk sekolah itu.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai di Sekolah Luar Biasa. Kalian bisa menaruh barang bantuan kalian di kursi itu." Ucap Suho.

"Chen, Sehun bantu aku taruh di situ."

Kris, Sehun dan Chen pun berjalan untuk menaruh barang-barang dan berbincang kepada pemilik sekolah. Chanyeol dan Kai yang tidak ada kerjaan memilih berjalan-jalan dan melihat-lihat. Chanyeol menuju ke arah kelas-kelas sedangkan Kai berjalan ke arah taman.

**Chanyeol pov**

Aku dan Kai yang tidak ada kerjaan pun memilih jalan-jalan sendiri. Aku menuju ke arah kelas-kelas. Sedangkan Kai menuju ke arah taman. Aku ingin lihat, bagaimana mereka yang kurang beruntung seperti remaja-remaja lainnya belajar di kelas. Terkadang, aku berfikir, aku sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang telah memberi ku kesempurnaan, masih banyak yang kurang beruntung dari ku, tetapi aku selama ini masih sering mengeluh, masih sangat jauh dari kata bersyukur.

Aku yang melihat-lihat sambil melamun itu ternyata tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Aww!" teriak seseorang yang ku tabrak.

Aku pun yang sadar segera minta maaf.

"Ah mianhe mianhe, aku tadi berjalan sambil melamun jadi tidak melihat jalan. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku membantu seseorang yang tadi tidak sengaja ku tabrak untuk berdiri. Aku memperhatikan orang yang ku tabrak tadi, wajah nya sangat manis dan terlihat sangat polos, rambut nya juga sangat halus seperti yeoja, tangan nya sangat halus dan lentik. Apa dia yeoja? Aku kemudian mencoba melihat.. dadanya rata! Astaga, dia ini yeoja apa namja sih?

Chanyeol berfikir keras, bagaimana bisa dia berfikir keras hanya untuk menentukan kelamin seseorang?

"aduuuh bokong baekki sakit tau! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat doong"

Chanyeol tersadar dari pikirannya,

"maaf ya, tadi aku berjalan tidak melihat-lihat. Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya ku pada anak yang ku tabrak.

"bokong baekki sakit.." usap namja itu pada bokong nya sambil melihat ke atas karena tinggi Chanyeol lah yang melampaui batas.

Aigoo, anak ini polos sekali sih..

"ehm, maaf yaa. Aku tidak sengaja." Kata ku, tapi dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ku. Aku jadi merasa bersalah, jadi aku mengikuti nya. Dia menoleh ke belakang.

"kenapa kamu mengikuti baekki? Kamu orang jahat ya?" tanya nya sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"ah bu-bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf." Kata ku dengan canggung.

" baekki sudah maafin kok. Kata eomma, baekki gak boleh marah sama orang lain." Kata nya sambil tersenyum manis.

"apa kau siswa disini?"

"iya, baekki sekolah disini." Katanya dengan tatapan polos.

Sayang sekali, namja ini begitu manis dan polos tetapi dia termasuk salah satu orang yang kurang beruntung itu. Begitulah pikiran Chanyeol.

"sudah ya baekki mau belajar dulu. Sampai jumpa!"

"hhh, kenapa dia suka sekali pergi begitu saja sih. Padahal aku kan masih ingin ngobrol banyak dengannya -.-"

Aku pun kembali ke tempat Kris, Chen dan Sehun.

**Chanyoel pov end.**

~O.O~

**Kai pov.**

Karena aku tidak ada kerjaan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dan melihat-lihat sekolah ini. Chanyeol hyung memilih berjalan ke arah kelas-kelas, aku lebih memilih berjalan ke taman. Sekolah ini cukup besar dan mempunyai taman yang cukup rindang juga.

Saat aku sampai di taman, aku memperhatikan sekitar, banyak pohon-pohon yang rindang, sejuk sekali. Tetapi aku mendengar seseorang bernyanyi. Suara nya merdu sekali. Aku mencoba mencari-cari sumber suara. Ya, akhirnya aku menemukan. Ada seorang namja yang sedang duduk sendirian disitu sambil bernyanyi dengan merdu nya. Seperti nya namja itu sangat menikmati kesendirian nya itu sambil memandangi taman yang indah, kaki nya berayun-ayun sambil menyanyikan lagu.

Aku mencoba mendekati nya, mencoba mendengarkan suara nya lebih jelas. Aku menatap nya dari belakang. Suara nya sangat merdu sekali.

"Suara mu sangat bagus sekali." Komentar ku setelah ia selesai bernyanyi.

Sontak namja tadi menoleh kan kepalanya dan sepertinya ia kaget.

"eh, ma-maaf apa aku mengganggu mu?" tanya ku pada namja itu.

Namja tadi berlari meninggalkan ku dengan mata O.O.

"eh? Kenapa pergi?" teriak Kai.

Aku ingin mengejar namja itu tadi, tapi ada yang mengganjal di pikiran ku.

Seperti nya aku kenal dengan namja tadi, tapi dimana ya? batin ku.

Pipi chubby, bibir kissable, dan mata bulat O.O .

Apa mungkin dia..?

**TBC**

Sebenernya, ini FF udah di publish beberapa waktu yang lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba ngilang ya? ada yang tau?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : My Cutie Boy**

**Author : Clvrmonds**

**Cast : KaiSoo, BaekYeol, HunHan, KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin. (EXO)**

**Genre : Romance, Humor.**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to their self and GOD! But story is mine!**

**Happy fun for reading **٩**(͡**๏**̮͡**๏**)**۶**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti nya aku kenal dengan namja tadi, tapi dimana ya? batin ku.

Pipi chubby, bibir kissable, dan mata bulat O.O .

Apa mungkin dia..?

**KAI POV**

Aku mencoba memutar ingatan ku,

"KAI! KAI! KAI!" teriak seseorang yang mengagetkan ku, aku pun menoleh. Ternyata maknae itu. Mengganggu saja.

"apa sih maknae?!" tanya ku agak jengkel.

"kau ini budek atau apa hah? Dari tadi di panggil malah diam saja. Kau kenapa sih?" teriak Sehun tepat di muka ku.

Aku heran, kenapa Sehun suka sekali berteriak sih. Aku pun tidak mendengarkan omongan Sehun dan memilih pergi kembali ke Chanyeol hyung dan Kris hyung.

"aish! Kai! Aku jangan di tinggal doong!" teriak Sehun sambil berlari mengikuti ku.

~O.O~

Malam harinya mereka semua berkumpul di meja makan untuk makan malam, seperti kalian tahu terjadilah suatu keributan. Pertengkaran antara Chen dan Chanyeol yang saling jitak-menjitak, Sehun dan Kai yang sedang berdebat entah apa yang mereka perdebatkan. Kris yang baru saja selesai membuatkan makanan dari dapur hanya melihat miris melihat teman-temannya seperti itu semua.

"Makanan siap" Kris meletakkan 5 mangkok makanan di atas meja makan. Tapi naas, tidak ada yang mendengarkan Kris dan mereka semua masih sibuk dengan pertengkaran mereka.

"ehem" Kris berdehem, tapi suasana tidak berubah

Karena sebal dan merasa di hiraukan, Kris berteriak dengan kencangnya.

"YAK! KALIAN! BISA DIAM APA TIDAK?! KALAU TIDAK BISA DIAM TIDUR DI LUAR VILLA NANTI MALAM!"

Hening. Semua diam dan menundukkan kepala mereka karena takut dengan Kris. Kris yang sehabis teriak-teriak tadi langsung memasang wajah cool nya kembali.

"Ya sudah, ayo makan." Ucap Kris.

Semua menuruti kata Kris, dan menatap makanan yang ada di depan mereka.

Ya, Kris memasak ramyun. Hanya saja, ramyun nya terlalu banyak air sehingga ramyun nya terlihat seperti… Sungai Han.

Semua nya hanya diam dan menatap miris makanan di depan mereka sambil memikirkan bagaimana nasib perut mereka kedepannya.

"kenapa tidak dimakan? Apa kalian tidak mau makan?" tanya Kris yang sambil memakan ramyun nya.

"ehmm, begini hyung.." Sehun yang baru saja mau angkat bicara langsung di potong Kris.

"jangan banyak protes, lebih baik makan saja atau kalian tidak akan pernah mendapat jatah makanan selama 2 minggu. Jangan ada yang komentar dengan masakan ku!"

GLEK!

"baiklah hyung." Jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun,Chen dan Kai pun langsung memakan ramyun buatan Kris. Walau dengan berat hati dan memakannya sambil mengelus-elus perut mereka.

~O.O~

Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun dan Kai yang sedang duduk manis di depan tv dengan seriusnya. Sehun terlihat serius menonton sedangkan Kai serius memainkan handphone nya.

"hei, kalian sedang apa nih?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum nya yang lebar.

"hyung, kau buta atau apa? Sudah jelas kita sedang lihat tv.." jawab Sehun tidak sopan.

"aku tau, maksudku kau itu sedang lihat apa sih? Kenapa serius sekali?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, biasanya maknae itu akan membuat keributan tapi entah kenapa saat ini suasana tenang sekali karena Sehun sedang serius melihat tv.

"Marsupilami"

"HUAHAHAHA!" tawa Chanyeol meledak

"hyung! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ketawa?" Kai heran karena hyung nya ini tiba-tiba tertawa

"hahahaha lihat Kai! Sahabat mu yang sudah besar itu kenapa masih suka lihat film seperti itu, hahaha!" Chanyeol masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa.

Sehun yang di tertawai seperti itu hanya mempoutkan bibir nya.

"aish! biarkan dong hyung, lagian luhan hyung juga masih suka film seperti ini kok.." bela Sehun

"hhh, luhan lagi deh -_-" Kai memutar matanya malas. Chanyeol mengambil duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Eh hun, aku mau curhat nih." Ucap Chanyeol serius.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, setahunya Chanyeol adalah orang yang benar-benar tidak punya masalah mangkanya Chanyeol jarang sekali curhat, ia hanya menjadi pendengar setia untuk teman-temannya yang curhat, seperti Sehun, Chen, maupun Kris. Jika Chanyeol ingin curhat berarti benar-benar ada masalah yang serius atau yang membuat nya tertarik.

"apa hyung?" Sehun mengecilkan volume tv.

"begini, tadi sewaktu kita ke sekolah itu aku bertemu dengan seseorang."

Sehun mengerutkan alis nya untuk kedua kalinya. Ia belum bisa menebak alur cerita Chanyeol.

"siapa?" tanya Kai. Entah kenapa, menurut Kai ini pembicaraan yang menarik.

"nah! Itu masalahnya, aku lupa namanya, dan seingat ku aku belum berkenalan.." desah kecewa Chanyeol sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"ahh! Hyung payah ah! Masa lupa berkenalan sih. Yeoja atau namja?" Entah kenapa Sehun jadi ikut-ikutan kecewa.

"Namja, hanya saja.. aku tidak yakin kalau ia namja. Wajahnya benar-benar manis dan imut, rambut nya halus seperti yeoja, tangannya halus dan lentik, dan err.. tatapan mata nya benar- benar polos.." Chanyeol membayangkan namja tadi siang yang ia tabrak di sekolah.

"kau menyukainya hyung?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "dia menarik."

"Seharusnya kau langsung memakannya saja hyung." Ucap Sehun sambil mengeluarkan smirk nya.

"hah? Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol tidak mengerti maksud Sehun

"yaah, hyung ini payah. Kau bilang tadi kan kau tidak yakin kalau dia namja atau yeoja, nah kenapa hyung tidak langsung terkam saja biar sekalian buktiin dia namja atau yeoja. Hahahaha " tawa Sehun dengan hina nya.

Chanyeol mencerna kata-kata Sehun sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang memancarkan aura gelap. Connected.

"YAK! SEHUN! KAU MAKNAE GILA! DASAR MAKNAE PERVERT!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil melempari Sehun dengan bantal sofa.

"Hahahaha! Yak! Chanyeol hyung jangan melempari ku!" Sehun berlari ke arah kamar Sehun dan Chen dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Terdengar samar-samar suara Sehun yang tertawa-tawa dari dalam kamar nya. Dan terdengar juga amukan dari sang pemilik suara cempreng yaitu Chen yang marah-marah kepada maknae nya itu.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan maknae nya itu.

"Chanyeol hyung, sudah jangan di pikirkan. Sehun itu mulutnya memang harus di jahit." Ucap Kai pada Chanyeol yang masih ngomel-ngomel pada Sehun tidak jelas itu.

"Iya Kai! Akan ku beri pelajaran suatu saat." Chanyeol menggeram.

"Sudahlah, ayo lebih baik kita tidur saja." Ajak Kai.

"ayo, aku heran, umur mu dan Sehun sama tapi sifat mu sangat dewasa, berbeda sekali dengan maknae setan itu!" ucap Chanyeol.

Kai yang di bilang seperti itu hanya tertawa kecil saja.

Chanyeol dan Kai masuk ke kamar mereka. Mengapa Chanyeol dan Kai sekamar? Alasannya, karena Chen tidak mau sekamar dengan Chanyeol dan Chen meminta satu kamar dengan Sehun saja. Karena kebiasaan Chanyeol yang ngorok itu, sedangkan Kai, sekeras apapun suara tidak akan ada yang bisa membangunkannya, walaupun ada bom di sebelahnya pun Kai tak akan bangun. Akhirnya, Chanyeol lah yang sekamar dengan Kai.

~O.O~

**Flashback **

"Jonginnie…" panggil namja kecil bermata bulat.

"…."

"Jonginnie…"

"…."

"Jonginniee~" panggil namja kecil itu lagi.

Karena tak ada jawaban dari namja yang di panggil Jonginnie itu, namja kecil itu pun menundukkan kepala nya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari mulut namja kecil itu.

Jongin kecil yang mendengar hyung tersayang nya itu menangis langsung berlari menghampiri namja bermata bulat.

"Kyungie.."

"Kyungie hyung kenapa menangis?" Jongin kecil menghapus air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata bulat milik Kyungie.

"Hiks.. habisnya Jonginnie diam saja,Hiks… Jonginnie marah ya pada Kyungie?"

"Tidak, Kyungie, Jonginnie tidak akan pernah marah sama Kyungie.."

Kyungie menatap Jongin kecil nya itu dengan mata bulatnya.

"Jinja?"

"Ne! Kan Kyungie sering membantu mengerjakan PR jongin, dan juga sering membelikan Jonginnie es krim jadi Jonginnie tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada Kyungie hyung." Jongin menatap lembut Kyungie.

"hehehe.." Kyungie tertawa kecil.

Jongin kecil hanya menatap Kyungie-nya, ia tak akan pernah bosan melihat pipi chubby dan mata bulat itu yang sangat khas dari namja yang ada bersamanya saat ini.

"Jonginnie~"

"hnn?"

"Janji jangan pernah pergi dari ku yaa~"

Jongin tersentak, dia hanya diam saja memikirkan kata-kata hyungnya..

"Jonginnie?"

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"N-ne hyung, kalau aku pergi bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menendang bokong mu Jonginnie!"

"hahaha, Kyungie jahat sekali sih, kalau bokong Jonginnie sakit bagaimana?"

"biarkan.. yang penting Jonginnie jangan pernah pergi dari Kyungie lho yaa"

"Iya-iya Kyungiee, kalau mau mencari ku tunggu saja di taman ini, nanti aku pasti datang kok."

"Kalau Jonginnie lama terus bagaimana? Jonginnie kan suka molor~"

Ucap Kyungie dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Jongin langsung saja menepuk kedua pipi Kyungie-nya itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi..

PRUUT

"Kyungie kentut!"

"Tidak! Kyungie tidak kentut!" Kyungie mempoutkan bibir nya sambil marah-marah tidak jelas.

"hahaha iya deh Jonginnie yang kentut, jangan marah dong Kyungiee. Tenang saja Jonginnie tidak akan pernah lagi pergi lama-lama dan tidak akan membuat Kyungie menunggu lama." Jongin tersenyum lembut.

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Kai terbangun dari tidurnya, nafasnya tersengal. Kai terdiam, pikirannya kalut. Ia mimpi, ya, mimpi untuk kesekian kali nya tentang masa lalu nya.

Kai menurunkan kedua kakinya dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum dan duduk di balkon Villa, ia tidak bisa tidur lagi. Kai kembali menerawang mimpinya.

"Kyungie hyung, kau sekarang dimana hyung? Aku rindu padamu."

Kai kembali membayangkan wajah bulat Kyungie-nya dengan senyum lembut, pipi chubby dan mata bulat O.O yang khas. Kai rindu wajah itu, wajah yang selalu menghiasi sore nya saat ia masih kecil dulu di taman.

Tunggu…

Wajah bulat? Pipi Chubby? Mata bulat?

Ia jadi teringat pada namja yang ia temui di taman sekolah kemarin.

Kai terhenyak. Apa mungkin dia…?

Kyungie hyung!

"tidak, tidak mungkin. Kyungie hyung kan normal dia tidak punya penyakit atau kelainan apapun. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Kyungie-nya itu bersekolah di tempat itu. " Kai merasa pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Kai menjambak-jambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia lelah memikirkan Kyungie-nya, ia sudah benar-benar rindu pada Kyungie-nya, ia butuh Kyungie-nya.

Sampai ada seseorang yang datang,

**KAI POV**

Wajah bulat? Pipi Chubby? Mata bulat?

Aku jadi teringat pada namja yang aku temui di taman sekolah kemarin.

Apa mungkin dia…?

Kyungie hyung!

"tidak, tidak mungkin. Kyungie hyung kan normal dia tidak punya penyakit atau kelainan apapun. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Kyungie-nya itu bersekolah di tempat itu. "

Aku merasa benar-benar kacau. Aku menjambak-jambak rambutku frustasi. Aku benar-benar lelah memikirkan Kyungie , ia sudah benar-benar rindu pada Kyungie , ia butuh Kyungie.

Sampai ada seseorang yang datang,

"Kai.." terdengar seseorang dengan suara besar memanggil ku. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

"Chanyeol hyung, kau terbangun?" tanya ku, ia duduk di samping ku sambil membawa kopi.

"ya, aku kepanasan Kai. Kalau sudah panas begini, pasti aku tidak bisa tidur."

"oh" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut ku.

"Kai,"

"hm?"

"kau kenapa? Kau terlihat aneh," tanya Chanyeol hyung

Aku mengerutkan alis ku,

"aku? Aneh? Masa sih hyung?"

"iya, sejak kita berada di desa ini kau menjadi pendiam, dan juga suatu keanehan kau mau ikut acara seperti ini, kita semua tau Kai kau seperti apa, dan lagi barusan aku melihat mu menjambak-jambak rambut mu seperti orang gila. Apa kau punya masalah?" tanya Chanyeol hyung sambil memandang ku.

Aku sedikit kaget, sebelumnya aku dan Chanyeol hyung tidak pernah dekat. Aku hanya sebatas mengerti bahwa ia adalah seorang Park Chanyeol yang selalu tersenyum dimanapun dan kapanpun. Aku tidak menyangka, Chanyeol hyung ternyata mengerti aku detail dan juga ia lebih peduli ketimbang sahabat ku Sehun.

"aku..tidak apa hyung. Jangan khawatirkan aku." Aku mencoba menutupi semua nya, aku tersenyum kecil pada Chanyeol hyung.

"aku tahu Kai, kau menutupi sesuatu. Kau adalah orang yang tertutup dan dingin pada semua orang, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan teman ku seperti orang gila yang menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri kan?"

Aku hanya terdiam,

"Kai, kalau kau mau, kau bisa ceritakan pada ku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu mu, yah-kau tau kan aku bukan lah mulut ember yang selalu bercuap-cuap seperti Sehun itu." Yakin Chanyeol hyung.

Hmm..aku menghelakan nafas ku. Tidak ada salahnya kan aku bercerita pada Chanyeol hyung, aku rasa dia orang yang baik dan care dan pastinya tidak bermulut ember seperti Sehun.

"baiklah hyung, akan aku ceritakan dari awal.." aku memulai menceritakan semua dari awal masa lalu ku dengan 'nya' hingga aku seperti ini. Dan Chanyeol hyung serius mendengarkan cerita ku, aku tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol hyung se-serius ini biasanya ia akan terus tertawa sambil menampakkan gigi-gigi nya itu.

"wah Kai, aku tidak tau di balik sifat dingin mu itu kau selalu memendam ini semua sendiri?" Aku baru saja selesai menceritakan semua masalahku. Aku mengangguk mendengar komentar dari Chanyeol hyung.

Hening. Aku dan Chanyeol hyung diam kalut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kai.."

"apa hyung?" aku menoleh.

"bagaimana kalau kau lebih baik ke sekolah itu lagi?"

"ha? Untuk apa hyung?"

"untuk memastikan bahwa dia Kyungie mu itu apa bukan?"

"tapi hyung, aku rasa itu bukan Kyungie hyung, Kyungie hyung bukan orang yang mempunyai kelainan hyung."

"Kai, semua bisa terjadi kan? Coba saja dulu, besok aku temani deh."

Aku memandang Chanyeol hyung, aku berfikir Chanyeol hyung adalah orang yang sangat care padahal aku sebelumnya belum pernah sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol hyung.

"baiklah hyung, besok kita ke sekolah itu lagi." Aku tersenyum,

Chanyeol hyung pun juga tersenyum.

"hyung.."

"hn?"

"terima kasih hyung.." aku merasa sangat lega setelah menceritakan semuanya pada Chanyeol hyung. Selama ini aku selalu memendam nya sendiri.

"iya Kai, bukankah itu sudah kewajiban dari seorang teman untuk mengerti dan membantu temannya yang sedang ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol hyung.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kai, ini masih jam setengah 4. Bagaimana kalau kita tidur lagi? Aku jadi ngantuk lagi." Ucap Chanyeol hyung sambil menguap.

Tiba-tiba aku terserang rasa kantuk lagi.

"baiklah hyung, ayo kita tidur lagi."

Kami berdua pun melanjutkan acara tidur kami dengan nyenyak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : My Cutie Boy**

**Author : Clvrmonds**

**Cast : KaiSoo, BaekYeol, HunHan, KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin. (EXO)**

**Genre : Romance, Humor.**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to their self and GOD! But story is mine!**

**Happy fun for reading **٩**(͡**๏**̮͡**๏**)**۶**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari..

Chen menggeliatkan badannya, rasanya ia tidak mau memindahkan badannya sedikit pun untuk bangun tetapi karena bau harum masakan yang menyebar membuat ia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan keluar kamar untuk segera sarapan.

"bau nya enak sekali, siapa yang memasak ya? aku jadi lapar begini.." Chen mengelus-elus perutnya dan menuju dapur.

Terlihat seseorang yang memasak di dapur, Chen mengerutkan alisnya. Kris hyung? Bukan, itu bukan Kris hyung mana mungkin Kris hyung jadi pendek dan berperawakan feminim? Lalu siapa?

"emm.. Nuguya?" Chen bertanya pada seseorang yang sedang sibuk memasak tersebut.

Orang itu menoleh dan tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Ah, Zhang Yixing imnida kau bisa memanggil ku Lay. Mana yang lainnya? Apa belum bangun?"

"belum, kau siapa? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Chen

Tiba-tiba datang seorang dari arah dapur sambil membawa keranjang sayuran,

"ah Chen kau sudah bangun? Mana yang lain? Tolong bangun kan yang lain ya, kita segera sarapan."

"oh Suho hyung, kau sedang apa? Dan dia siapa?" Chen menunjuk Lay.

"ah, ini Lay. Kris kemaren menyuruh ku untuk mencarikan seseorang yang pintar memasak, katanya sih untuk memasakkan kalian selama disini. Dan Kris tadi pamit katanya mau jogging." Ucap Suho sambil meletakkan sayur-sayuran yang ia bawa tadi ke dalam kulkas.

"oh begitu, baiklah aku akan membangun kan yang lainnya dulu."

Suho mengangguk, tetapi sesaat Suho mengerut heran mengapa Chen tetap di tempat sambil memijat-mijat tenggorokan nya.

"Chen? Kau sedang apa?"

"mau membangunkan yang lainnya."

"lalu kenapa memijat-mijat tenggorokan?"

"cara ku membangunkan yang lainnya begini hyung…"

"PARK CHANYEOL, OH SEHUN, KAI! CEPAT KALIAN TURUN DAN SEGERA SARAPAN KALAU TIDAK KALIAN AKAN DIKUBUR HIDUP-HIDUP OLEH NAGA!"

Chen berteriak sehingga menyebabkan seisi villa bergetar karena suara cemprengnya.

Suho menutup kupingnya dengan sayuran yang tadi ia pegang dan Lay yang kaget karena teriakan Chen tidak sengaja menjatuhkan telur yang tadi ia pegang.

"Chen, apakah kau setiap hari seperti ini jika dirumah?" tanya Suho sambil mengorek-ngorek kupingnya.

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk membangun kan mereka Chen?" tanya Lay yang sedang membersihkan pecahan telur di lantai.

"hehe mianhe hyung. Tidak ada, ini adalah cara ampuh untuk membangun kan mereka yang tidur seperti orang mati. Dan cara ini praktis kan? Lihat saja sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan segera turun." Chen hanya tersenyum-senyum gaje.

DRAP DRAP DRAP…

"Akh! Chen hyung! Akan kusumpal mulutmu dengan kaos kaki bau milik Chanyeol hyung!" Protes sang Maknae.

"Chen hyung! Kau ini mengganggu tidur ku saja!" Teriak Kai.

"Chen! Kurasa setelah sarapan aku akan menjahit mulut mu karena suara cempreng mu itu!" Teriak Chanyeol jengkel.

Mereka bertiga menuruni tangga sambil melontarkan protes mereka.

Mereka bertiga terdiam dan men-death-glare Chen dan memberikan tatapan –mari-kita-jahit-mulut-Chen- . Sedangkan Chen yang di tatap seperti itu hanya santai dan menikmati jus buatan Lay. Dan itu membuat mereka semua makin dongkol dengan Chen.

"Sudah-sudah ayo kalian segera sarapan." Suho yang melihat aura kehancuran segera mencairkan suasana.

Kai,Chanyeol, dan Sehun segera duduk di kursi meja makan. Mereka masih terdiam, mungkin masih jengkel karena tidur nyenyak mereka terganggu oleh teriakan Chen tadi.

"perkenalkan ini Lay, dia yang akan memasak selama kalian disini." Ucap Suho.

Sontak mereka segera menolehkan pada sosok yang manis ini.

"Zhang Yixing imnida, kalian juga bisa memanggil ku Lay. Semoga selama saya disini, kalian menyukai masakanku." Lay membungkuk sopan.

"waah, apa yang memasak ini kau semua?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil menatap makanan yang ada di depan mata.

"ne.."

"Hah.. untunglah ada kau Lay hyung. Kalau tidak, kita akan mengalami keracunan atau bisa mati konyol di sini karena setiap hari nya harus memakan makanan buatan Kris hyung." Ucap Sehun dengan tidak sopannya menjelek-jelekkan Kris.

"haha.. sudahlah lebih baik kalian segera sarapan saja." Ucap Suho.

"kemana Kris hyung? Apa hari ini kita tidak ada kegiatan?" tanya Kai

"Kris tadi pamit mau jogging, dan hari ini kalian tidak ada kegiatan. Baru besok kalian ada kegiatan mengunjungi kuil-kuil dan tempat latihan Wushu yang ada di desa ini. Dan tadi Kris bilang kalau kalian bosan kalian bisa jalan-jalan." Suho tersenyum.

"oo" respon Kai.

"baiklah kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, tugas kami kan sudah selesai. Nanti pada saat makan siang dan malam Lay akan kesini lagi." Lay dan Suho membungkuk dan pamit pada mereka.

"Tunggu.. apa kalian pacaran?" tanya Sehun yang membuat tadinya Lay dan Suho sudah hendak pergi terdiam karena kaget.

Lay yang mendengar itu, langsung pipinya memanas dan malu.

"ehm.. kenapa kau bilang seperti itu" tanya Lay. Ia sangat malu.

"hahaha jangan malu begitu dong Lay hyung. Bagaimana mungkin tidak tahu, dari tadi aku melihat Suho hyung selalu merangkul pinggang mu, pasti kalian pacaran kan?" Sehun menggoda keduanya.

"hah.. maknae kau ini kalau dalam hal-hal begitu pasti sangat peka -_-" Chanyeol sambil menjitak maknae nya itu.

"aish! Chanyeol hyung! Suho hyung, jawab doong." Ucap Sehun menggoda Suho lagi.

Suho hanya tersenyum, "kau mengerti sendiri kan Sehun. Baiklah kalau begitu, kami berdua pamit dulu, aku harus segera mengantar adikku sekolah. Dan semoga kalian menikmati makanan nya." Pamit Suho sambil menggandeng tangan Lay.

Sehun hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Mengapa? Entahlah hanya Sehun yang tahu..

Chen, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun pun melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

~O.O~

"enak sekali udara di sini, beda sekali dengan Seoul." Kris menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

Kris benar-benar menikmati udara di desa ini, sungguh sejuk dan membuat hati nyaman.

"pasti saat ini di villa ada kekacauan, untung saja aku berangkat pagi-pagi jadi tidak mendengar chen yang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas itu. Hahaha" tawa Kris gaje.

Ia sudah tau, setiap pagi pasti ada saja keributan yang di buat oleh teman-temannya itu maka dari itu, Kris memilih jogging pagi-pagi daripada mendengar teriakan Chen yang memekakkan telinga itu.

Krucuk…krucuk..

"aduuh, kenapa aku jadi lapar ya? ah, iya aku lupa tadi belum sarapan sama sekali, pulang saja deh." Kris berbicara sendiri.

Kris berniat kembali ke villa, tetapi Kris tersadar…

Ia lupa jalan pulang!

"astaga, aku berjalan-jalan terlalu jauh, lalu ini jalan pulang menuju villa lewat mana ya?" Kris bingung dan ia celingak-celinguk mungkin saja ada orang yang bisa di tanyai jalan pulang menuju villa. Tetapi tidak ada.

"kemana semua sih ini penduduk? Kenapa tidak ada yang kelihatan? Apa aku terlalu pagi ya?" jelas saja, tidak ada orang. Kris pergi dari villa jam 5 pagi dan sekarang masih jam 6.

Kris melihat-lihat sekitar, dia melihat ada seseorang dari kejauhan yang berada di dalam gang. Kris masuk dalam gang tersebut dan mencoba mendekati orang itu, mungkin saja orang itu bisa ditanyai jalan pulang. Perlahan Kris mendekati orang itu, Kris melihat namja itu mengenakan jaket putih bermotif panda, dan orang itu asyik dengan dunia nya sendiri sambil mengelus-elus kucing hitam.

"Permisi, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Kris berbicara pada namja itu tepat pada tengkuknya. Sosok yang membelakangi Kris itu merinding geli.

Karena tidak ada respon, Kris mencoba memegang bahu namja itu, "permisi, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Namja itu menoleh dan memandang Kris dengan tatapan aneh. Kris memandang namja tersebut, namja yang manis. Pikir Kris. Dan Kris tersenyum dengan manis nya,tapi itu justru terlihat Kris tersenyum mesum pada namja itu.

BUK! BUK! PAK!

"Aww!" pekik Kris. Ia baru saja mendapat bogem mentah di muka mulus nya dan mendapatkan tendangan wushu di perutnya dari namja tadi.

"Rasakan kau! Dasar namja mesum!" namja itu pergi meninggalkan Kris yang terbengong-bengong.

"hah? Kenapa dia memukulku? Apa salahku? Dan apa yang dia bilang tadi? Mesum? Siapa yang mesum?" Kris terhuyung-huyung karena kepalanya pusing dan ia tidak kuat berdiri karena tendangan namja tadi. Kris pun ambruk.

"Kris! Kau Kris kan? Kau kenapa Kris?" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dari ujung gang dan berlari menuju Kris.

~O.O~

"Kai, kau mau kemana? Rapi sekali. Ini juga masih pagi Kai." Tanya Chen pada Kai yang dari ujung kepala sampai kaki sudah rapi.

"hehe, mau jalan-jalan hyung."

"sendirian Kai? Aku temani yaaa~" tiba-tiba Sehun bergelantungan di tangan Kai. Membuat Kai menatap horor maknae nya itu. Tingkah Sehun barusan sangat jauh dari seorang 'Sehun' yang biasanya. Apakah saking rindunya Sehun pada Luhan membuat Sehun seperti ini?

"heh! Maknae! Pergi sana, aku dan Kai akan jalan-jalan. Dan kau, jangan ikut dengan kami. Mengganggu saja." Sentak Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar.

"tapi aku ingin ikuut Chanyeol hyung~ aku bosan nih, boleh kan?" Sehun memberikan puppy eyes nya yang (tidak) berhasil di kedua hyung nya itu.

"Tidak! Menjijikkan hun! Kau jangan ikut!" Chanyeol memandang Sehun jijik dengan puppy eyes Sehun yang sangat gagal itu.

"tapi aku ingin ikuuut~" Sehun merengek-rengek sambil menarik-narik lengan Kai dan Chanyeol. Seperti anak kecil yang minta permen kepada Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Sehun, kami hanya berjalan-jalan saja kok sebentar. Kalau kau bosan kenapa kau tidak telfon Lulu mu itu?" ucap Kai setenang mungkin, padahal ia ingin tertawa sepuas-puas nya karena melihat tingkah Sehun barusan itu sangat menjijikkan bagi Kai.

Sehun yang mendengar ide bagus Kai itu langsung ngacir ke kamar, untuk menelepon Lulu tercinta nya itu.

"Baiklah, Kai dan Chanyeol hyung kalian cepatlah pergi! Aku tidak jadi ikut!" teriak Sehun dari dalam kamar.

"hhh.. anak itu, tadi saja merengek-rengek sekarang mengusir kita -_-" Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal dengan Sehun.

"ayo hyung kita pergi sekarang." Ajak Kai.

"Chen, aku dan Kai pergi dulu ya."

"Chen hyung, pergi dulu."

"hn" hanya itu respon Chen karena sekarang Chen sedang sibuk menonton acara kesayangannya yaitu 'Tersanjung'. *oke, lupakan kalimat barusan ini.*

Chanyeol dan Kai pun pergi menuju ke sekolah kemaren dengan menggunakan sepeda pancal yang tersedia di villa Kris.

~O.O~

TING TONG TING TONG

"Sehun, buka pintunya."

"tidak mau! Aku sibuk!"

"aku juga sibuk!"

TING TONG TING TONG

"kau tidak sibuk Chen hyung, kau hanya menonton tv." Teriak Sehun dari dalam kamar.

"kau juga Sehun! Hentikan percakapan bodoh mu dengan Luhan mu itu dan buka pintunya."

Teriak Chen tidak kalah keras nya dengan Sehun.

"tidak mau!"

TING TONG TING TONG

"Aish! Dasar maknae terkutuk! Iya iya sebentar! Siapa sih, bertamu tidak sopan sekali." Chen mengacak-acak rambut nya frustasi karena acara nonton tv nya terganggu.

Chen membukakan pintu,

"Permisi, apa benar ini villa Kris?"

Terlihat seorang namja sedang membopong Kris.

Chen terdiam, ia sungguh terpesona. Bukan, bukan pada Kris. Ia sama sekali tidak terpesona dengan Kris, hanya saja dengan namja yang membopong Kris. Dia sangat imut, dengan pipi yang seperti bantal bakpao nya itu sungguh menggemaskan.

"Hei, permisi.." namja itu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Chen. Chen tersadar.

"Ah ne, ini memang villa Kris. Ada apa ?"

"Kau ini! Apakah kau tidak lihat teman mu ini pingsan, aduh.. berat sekali Kris ini. Mau sampai kapan kau diam saja di situ? Setidaknya kau bantu aku membopong Kris." Omel namja itu.

Chen tersenyum, "marah saja imut seperti ini." Batin Chen.

"iya iya." Chen membantu namja tersebut untuk membopong Kris yang setengah tidak sadarkan diri dan menidurkan Kris di sofa ruang tamu. Chen mengamati Kris, ada luka memar di sekitar mata dan di pipi nya.

"Kris hyung kenapa?" tanya Chen pada namja tersebut.

"Tidak tahu, saat aku melewati gang aku melihat Kris sedang terkapar dengan luka memar. Mungkin habis di pukul orang, tapi aku tidak tau apa penyebabnya."

"kau tahu dari mana kalau villa Kris hyung disini?" Entah kenapa Chen menjadi seperti agen penyelidik.

"aku sering berkunjung kesini jika Kris sedang liburan ke villa ini."

"kau.. mengenal Kris?" tanya Chen lagi.

Namja tersebut mengangguk, "dia teman lama ku saat di China."

Chen sedikit menyesal, kenapa selama ini Kris tidak pernah memberi tahu kan Chen bahwa ada namja imut seperti ini, padahal dulu kan Chen dan Kris sama-sama berdomisili di China.

"Akh! Ini sudah jam setengah 7! Aku harus bekerja dulu, ah baiklah aku harus pamit. Sampaikan salam ku untuk Kris ya, semoga dia cepat sembuh. Selamat tinggal~" pamit namja tersebut sambil membungkuk dan segera berlari keluar.

Chen terbengong, "apa-apaan dia ini, bahkan aku belum berkata apa-apa sudah main tinggal saja." Chen hanya menggerutu.

"Chen hyung, siapa yang datang? Omo! Kris hyung! Kau habis tawuran?" Sehun datang dan terkejut melihat Kris yang babak belur.

"Sehun, bisa kau ambil kan air dingin dan handuk, untuk meng-kompres luka memar Kris hyung."

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Tidak lama, Sehun kembali dengan baskom kecil dan handuk.

"Aigoo, Kris hyung habis tawuran dengan anak sekolah mana Chen hyung?"

PLETAK!

"aish! Kenapa sih hyungdeul ini suka sekali menjitak dan memukul kepala ku -_-" jengkel Sehun.

"kau sih, pikiran mu macam-macam. Kris hyung tidak habis tawuran tapi lebih tepatnya di pukul orang, tapi tidak tau apa sebabnya."

"Kasihan sekali nasib sang naga.. Lalu siapa yang membawa Kris hyung kesini?"

Chen terdiam, ia lupa..

.

"OMO! SEHARUSNYA TADI AKU KENALAN DENGAN NAMJA TADI! AISH! AKU LUPA BERKENALAN!"

Sehun sontak menutupi kuping nya dengan bantalan kursi, Chen lagi-lagi berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Chen hyung kau ngapain sih teriak-teriak?!" protes Sehun

"Hun, pegang ini. Sementara kau saja yang merawat Kris hyung ya, aku mau mengejar namja tadi yang membopong Kris. Bye." Chen langsung ngacir untuk mengejar namja yang telah membawa Kris ke villa.

Sehun hanya terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah Chen. Memangnya sebegitu penting kah berkenalan dengan namja yang menolong Kris? Pikir Sehun.

Kris tersadar dari pingsan sementara-nya, barusan ia mendengar hantu dengan suara cempreng yang teriak-teriak di dekatnya. Kris membuka matanya, ia mengedarkan matanya, kepala nya masih pusing dan penglihatannya masih sedikit blur.

"Kris hyung, kau tersadar? huh, syukurlah…"

Kris menyipitkan matanya, yang ia lihat adalah maknae nya.

"Maknae.. aku dimana?" Kris hendak terbangun, tetapi tiba-tiba rasa nyeri menjalar di sekitar perut nya dan di sekitar wajah nya.

"di ruang tamu hyung, sudah hyung lebih baik jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Sini luka hyung biar aku kompres." Sehun mengambil handuk yang sudah dingin karena air dingin dan meletakkan di sekitar luka memar Kris dengan hati-hati.

"Ah, sakit sekali ini.. Sehun, barusan aku bermimpi ada hantu dengan suara cempreng yang sedang teriak teriak tidak jelas hun.."

Sehun menatap Kris dengan tatapan tidak bisa di artikan.

"HAHAHAHA! Kris hyung! Itu bukan mimpi, itu kenyataan, barusan Chen hyung teriak-teriak. HAHAHA!" Sehun masih tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, ia memegangi perutnya. Ia harus senang atau sedih mendengar Chen yang di bilang hantu oleh Kris?

"Chen? Anak itu, mulut nya harus di sumpal, Awh!" Kris mengerang karena Sehun meng-kompres luka nya denga menekan-nekan nya.

"Sehun! Jangan di tekan! Sakit!" Kris menghentakkan tangan Sehun.

"eh m-mianhe hyung, aku terlalu banyak tertawa sih." Sehun mulai mengkompres luka memar Kris lagi.

"Hyung, lain kali jangan pergi sendirian, jika mau pergi-pergi lebih baik kau mengajak seseorang untuk menemanimu. Kalau sudah begini kan, kita semua jadi repot, kau juga jadi sakit kan." Ucap Sehun sambil mengkompres luka Kris.

Kris terdiam, terkadang maknae nya itu memang orang yang dingin dan sangat menjengkelkan, tetapi di balik itu semua ternyata maknae nya itu sangat peduli dengan sahabat-sahabat nya. Dan lagi perkataan Sehun barusan terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menasihati anak nya yang baru saja jatuh dari sepeda.

"memangnya aku terlihat seperti anak kecil ya? Kenapa kau jadi cerewet seperti eomma ku Sehun?"

Sehun yang di bilang seperti itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"aniyo, hyung itu sudah aku anggap sebagai hyung ku sendiri hyung."

Kris tersenyum melihat maknae nya itu. Kris sadar, ia sebenarnya juga sangat menyayangi Sehun seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya.

"Chen mana? Yang lainnya kemana semua? Kok sepi? Dan siapa yang mengantarku kesini?" tanya Kris.

"si tiang listrik dan si hitam itu sedang pergi jalan-jalan, sedangkan Chen hyung mengejar orang yang tadi menolongmu."

"yang menolong ku? Siapa ya?"

Sehun meghedikkan bahunya tanda ia tidak tahu.

"Kris hyung, kau kenapa? Maksudku kenapa bisa babak belur begini? Kau tidak habis tawuran dengan anak SMA kan?" Tanya Sehun

"aish! ya tidak lah, tadi aku tersesat saat mau pulang ke villa, saat aku bertanya pada seseorang, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia memukul ku dan menendangku, padahal namja tadi sangat manis sekali." Kris mengingat-ingat namja yang tadi memukul nya.

Sehun mengerutkan alis nya,

"memang nya kau melakukan apa hyung? Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia tiba-tiba memukul mu tanpa sebab?"

"nah itu yang aku tidak tahu hun, seingatku saat dia menoleh pada ku aku hanya tersenyum dan bertanya padanya. Dan lagi saat setelah dia memukul ku dia mengatai ku namja mesum, padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun. Apa ada yang salah?" Kris memijat kening nya, ia masih sedikit pusing.

"kau… tersenyum?"

Kris mengangguk, "memang nya kenapa kalau aku tersenyum?"

Untuk kedua kali nya Sehun tertawa keras,

"HAHAHAHA! Hyung kau lucu sekali! Hahaha! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan saat kau tersenyum dengan bodohnya hyung! Hahaha!" Sehun memukul-mukul sofa dan menutup muka nya dengan bantal karena Sehun membayangkan Kris tersenyum dengan bodoh nya yang malah membuat Kris terlihat seperti namja mesum.

"heh maknae! Memangnya ada yang salah dengan ku ya?" nada Kris meninggi. Yang membuat Sehun berhenti tertawa, terlihat di sudut mata Sehun berair karena banyak tertawa.

"iya hyung, kau sangat salah besar." Jawab Sehun sambil menetralkan otak tertawa nya.

"apa salah ku?" Kris menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"hyung, kau tahu, kau jarang sekali tersenyum bahkan itu menjadi hal yang langka untuk mu tersenyum. Nah, saat sekali kau tersenyum, kau itu bukan tersenyum tapi malah smirk mu yang kau keluarkan itu membuat kau terlihat seperti namja mesum. Ah, dan satu lagi jangan lupakan wajah mu yang seperti om-om hidung belang itu hyung." Terang Sehun. Terlihat Sehun memegangi perut nya dan wajah Sehun yang memerah karena menahan tawa nya.

Kris hanya bengong mendengar pernyataan frontal yang di keluarkan maknae nya itu.

"Sebegitu menyedihkannya kah jika aku tersenyum?" tanya Kris.

Sehun mengangguk,

"begitu ya, dan kau tadi bilang apa? Wajah ku seperti apa?"

"wajah mu terlihat seperti om-om hidung belang. Ah! Dan lagi wajah mu seperti pria berumur 30 tahun. Hahaha"

Hening…

"YAK! OH SEHUN! AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!" teriak Kris sambil melemparkan bantalan kursi pada Sehun. Ia tidak terima, wajah tampan nya itu di bilang seperti pria berumur 30 tahun apalagi di bilang seperti om-om hidung belang.

Sehun yang di lempari seperti itu langsung saja ngacir ke kamar dan tertawa-tawa dengan hina nya di dalam kamar, yang membuat Kris semakin jengkel. Sekarang Kris menarik kembali kata-katanya bahwa ia menyayangi Sehun sebagai adiknya.

~O.O~

Chen berlari tak tentu, Chen mencoba mengejar namja yang tadi menolong Kris hyung.

"aduuh, kemana ya namja tadi? Aduh bodoh sekali sih aku ini! Kenapa tadi tidak berkenalan sekalian."

Chen yang lelah karena sedari tadi berlari, ia memilih mengistirahat kan tubuhnya di bangku yang di sediakan di pinggir trotoar.

"aduh, kok aku jadi lapar ya.." Chen mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia tersenyum dengan lebarnya. Ia melihat ada sebuah kedai.

"wah ada cafe! Aigoo, aku jadi sangat sangat lapar." Aku mendekati café sederhana tersebut.

Chen memasuki sebuah café yang sangat sederhana itu.

"Permisi…"

"Permisi..,aduh kemana yang jual ya?" Chen menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"iya, maaf mau pesan apa?" sosok namja bertubuh mungil keluar dari arah dapur menuju tempat kasir.

Seketika Chen membeku,

"oh, hei, kau teman Kris yang tadi kan?" tanya namja tersebut pada Chen.

"i-iya." Chen gugup. Sekarang ia berhasil menemukan namja yang telah menolong Kris tadi.

"Yes! Akhirnya ketemu juga namja ini!" Pekik Chen dalam hati.

"mau pesan apa?"

"Apa saja lah, yang paling special di sini." Chen menjawab, sekarang Chen sudah tidak memperdulikan rasa lapar nya lagi, ia sekarang sibuk memperhatikan namja imut yang dari tadi ia cari-cari.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya. Silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu." Namja tersebut membungkuk dan menghilang dari hadapan Chen. Chen memilih tempat duduk di pojokan, café ini sangat sederhana dan jauh dari kata mewah.

Chen memperhatikan suasana café tersebut, café tersebut sederhana tetapi sangat membuat hati siapapun nyaman, café ini sedikit berasitektur china tetapi lebih menonjolkan nuansa alam nya, di sana-sini banyak sekali bunga anggrek dan bunga-bunga lainnya, mungkin pemilik café ini menyukai bunga. Di tengah-tengah café terdapat air mancur buatan, ditambah lagi lagu yang di putar di café ini adalah lagu-lagu romantis yang sangat pas untuk pasangan sejoli yang sedang kasmaran. Mungkin Chen akan betah berlama-lama di café ini di tambah ada namja imut yang sudah berhasil menarik perhatian Chen pertama kali nya.

Tak lama, namja imut tadi datang dengan nampan yang berisi sepiring Lasagna dan secangkir Hot Chocholate.

"Silahkan menikmati, jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu, saya berada di situ." Namja tadi menunjuk ke arah kasir dan berniat pergi.

"Tunggu, saya membutuhkan sesuatu." Ucap Chen pada namja itu.

"iya, anda membutuhkan apa?" Namja tadi berbalik

"saya butuh anda untuk menemani saya makan." Ucap Chen santai, padahal jantung nya sangat berdegup kencang.

"a-apa? Ma-maaf saya tidak bisa." Tolak namja tadi, ia berniat berbalik tapi dengan cekatan tangan Chen memegang tangan nya dengan sedikit erat.

"kenapa tidak bisa? Café sedang sepi, dan aku rasa pembeli adalah raja bukan? Jadi pembeli harus di layani dengan baik kan?"

"b-baiklah." Namja tadi duduk di hadapan Chen dengan kepala menunduk.

Chen tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mulai memakan makanan yang ada di hadapannya dan jangan lupakan Chen tidak sedetik pun melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok namja manis nan imut ini. Merasa di pandangi seperti itu, ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Chen terkekeh pelan.

"Siapa nama mu?"

"Kim Minseok tapi kau bisa panggil aku Xiumin saja."

"ah, aku Kim Jong Dae. Tapi kau bisa memanggil ku Chen saja." Chen mengulurkan tangannya pada Xiumin, Xiumin membalas nya dan tersenyum dengan manisnya. Chen merasa ia ingin ke dokter saja setelah ini karena melihat senyum yang begitu manis yang bisa saja membuat Chen menjadi diabetes.

"em, bagaimana kabar Kris? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Jleb! Chen yang awalnya sudah melayang kini perasaan Chen benar-benar jatuh. Apakah Kris sebegitu penting kah bagi Xiumin? Sampai-sampai ia harus menanyakan Kris. Mengapa Xiumin-nya ini tidak bertanya, 'apakah kau baik-baik saja Chen? Setelah berlari-lari mengejar ku?' Chen menggeleng pelan, ia merasa hal itu tidak akan mungkin terlontar dari mulut Xiumin-nya itu mengingat ia saja baru berkenalan.

"ya, kurasa dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Chen dingin. Ia benar-benar badmood saat ini.

Xiumin yang merasa suasana menjadi dingin, ia mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Kau pasti dari luar kota ya? Sebelum nya aku belum pernah melihat mu."

Chen mengangguk, "iya, aku dari Seoul. Aku dan teman-teman ku sedang menjalani kegiatan sekolah di desa ini."

"kau masih sekolah?"

"iya, aku masih SMA kelas 2. Kalau Minnie?" eh? Minnie? Kenapa ia memanggil Xiumin dengan panggilan Minnie? Entah lah, Chen hanya reflek saja atau memang sengaja.

"EH? Minnie? Siapa yang kau panggil Minnie?"

"kau lah Xiuminnie, sejak tadi kan aku hanya berbicara dengan mu." Chen yang gemas dengan Xiumin mencubit pipi Xiumin.

Xiumin yang di perlakukan seperti itu, hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Malu? Mungkin saja.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku Minnie." Chen tersenyum dengan lembut nya. Yang membuat pipi Xiumin memanas karena malu.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah kuliah, aku sangat ingin kuliah di Seoul hanya saja ayah ku tidak ada biaya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membantu ayah saja di café ini dan tidak meneruskan sekolah ku." Raut wajah Xiumin yang awalnya malu-malu sekarang berubah menjadi sedih.

Chen merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Xiumin menjadi sedih.

"e-eh ma-maaf kan aku ya Minnie hyung, Minnie hyung jangan nangis, nanti imut nya hilang lho." Hibur Chen. Xiumin yang mendengar nya langsung raut wajah nya kembali memerah.

"Chen, sebaiknya jangan panggil aku Minnie, itu tidak pantas." Xiumin menundukkan kepala nya lagi. Ia benar-benar malu.

"Kenapa? Itu pantas kok, Minnie itu nama panggilan ku buat hyung, hyung kan imut jadi pantas-pantas saja. Dan jangan panggil aku Chen dong."

Xiumin mengerutkan alisnya, "lalu? Kau mau nya di panggil apa?"

"emm, apa ya? Bagaimana kalau Minnie hyung panggil aku dengan Chennie, hahaha pasti lucu." Chen tertawa-tawa tidak jelas.

"ha?" Xiumin hanya melongo mendengarkan permintaan Chen untuk memanggil nya dengan Chennie.

"Mulai sekarang Minnie hyung panggil aku Chennie ya hyung ." Chen mengembangkan senyum lebar nya.

"ha? Tidak mau! Itu aneh!" Xiumin menolak keras permintaan Chen.

"yaah, Minnie hyung tidak mau ya? yasudahlah." Chen menunjukkan wajah sedih nya yang pasti itu hanya akting belaka. Xiumin yang melihat Chen bersedih dia merasa bersalah.

"hah ya sudahlah, b-baiklah Chen..Chennie." Xiumin merasa sangat malu, karena baru pertama ia memanggil seseorang seperti itu.

Chen menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya.

"hahaha baiklah Minnie hyung, kalau begitu aku pulang saja dulu. Besok aku mampir lagi kesini, dan lagi makanannya sangat enak hyung." Chen segera bangkit dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja dan meninggalkan Xiumin yang masih melongo.

Chen pulang dengan hati yang sangat gembira, ia tak menyangka bahwa ia menemukan namja yang membuatnya tertarik dan ia berhasil berkenalan dengan nya. Chen pulang dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, yang ia pikirkan adalah Xiumin saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Waah terima kasih banyak yang sudah review :***

**Maaf juga ini Chap update lama banget, ini dikarenakan modem busuk author -_-**

**Review Please! Saran juga boleh :D**


End file.
